


i'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, my prayer goes out for the wasted box of cherries, oikawa is the best and worst senpai, yahaba regrets his entire life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Oikawa finds out that he is not the best kisser in Seijou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll tell you mine if you tell me yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is written for setters week day 6 in which the prompt is hidden talents/movies!! i hope you enjoy this silly and stupid fic that i wrote on a whim. basically i got the idea when i was munching on a bowl of cherries myself and i nearly choked on one of the stems in my graceful attempt. 
> 
> shout out to kk who is always there to brainstorm my stupid seijou ideas and beta my fics!! what a good friend.

“So, Yahaba-chan, do you have any hidden talents?” Oikawa asks, shoving what seems like his tenth cherry into his mouth. Iwaizumi swats Oikawa’s hand away before he can reach back into the box and grab another handful. Watari’s relatives had sent him a box too many worth of cherries and Watari’s parents, who seemingly has had enough of eating cherries for their entire life time, suggested that he goes and shares them with his teammates. Oikawa was more than excited to dive straight into the box and Iwaizumi promised that they can eat it after they finished morning practice.

“Why do you suddenly ask, Oikawa-san?” The younger setter asks. Munching delightly on the cherry, not realizing that the juice has dribbled all over his fingers and onto the floor.

Oikawa hums in content. “Nothing big-- just that last week I found out that Matsukawa is _really_ good at Mario Kart.”

“No, Oikawa. _You_ just suck really bad at it that it makes everyone else look like a pro.” Matsukawa corrects the captain, earning him an agreeing thumbs up from both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. “My ten year old sister can play better than you.”

“Mean Mattsun. So mean.” Oikawa fake-sulks momentarily before focusing his attention back on Yahaba. “Now tell me, Yahaba-chan.”

Yahaba sat there in all of his embarrassment. He can feel the red growing on his cheeks and he feels like he’s burning. All eyes are on him and he feels like he’s surrounded by a pack of lions and he’s the small deer that’s about to get mauled. Being in the spotlight was never his strongest trope.

“Come on, Yahaba-chan.” Oikawa asks again. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Iwaizumi wants to tell Yahaba to not answer or give in to any of Oikawa’s stupid questions. But there’s also a deep part in him that wants to know since he’s not particularly on that level of closeness with Yahaba like how Oikawa is. Oikawa and Yahaba’s closeness was something that Iwaizumi always questioned. 

Oikawa is _technically_ Yahaba’s mentor. Technically. Though he isn’t much on giving the kid good life decisions advice after this one time he had convinced Yahaba it was okay to eat a suspicious looking sandwich Yahaba found at the bottom of his bag and Yahaba spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

Yahaba hesitates for a moment. He swallows and clenches his hands into fists. Looking down at his lap at the scattered cherry stems all over his shorts. He thinks of the consequences of telling or not. If he told, Oikawa would want to see it, and he’d make him perform it on the spot. But if he doesn’t tell, Oikawa will find a way to squeeze it out of him. Or pester Watari till Watari budges in and tells. But this was something that not even Watari knew.

He takes a deep breath. Lips quivering and hands trembling. _This is so fucking embarrassing._

“I-I c-can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue.”

Hanamaki accidentally crushes the cherry in his hand.

“Oh? _Oh_.” Oikawa cocks his eyebrow up in surprise. Iwaizumi felt uneasy seeing the expression that Oikawa wears on his face whenever he has something up in his mind. And usually, it wasn’t even good.  

“Shittykawa. What are you planning?” Iwaizumi spits the pit of the cherry, directly hitting the back of Oikawa’s head and the setter doubles over forward, in all of his exaggeration. 

“Iwa-chan! That _hurt_!” He wails, hands gripping the back of his head. “What if my brain doesn’t work after that hit?” Oikawa trying his best impression at a fake sniffing and crying.

“You didn’t have that much of a brain to start with.” Iwaizumi mumbles, grabbing another handful of cherries and putting in on his lap. Watari jogs over with a towel in his hand to help Hanamaki clean the squashed cherry in his palm and the parts that got onto the floor.

“Anyway--” Matsukawa interrupts. “Aren’t people who can tie knots in cherry stems supposed to be good at kissing?”

Oikawa smirks and moves closer to Yahaba who’s just trying to eat his fruit in peace without this kind of invasion of privacy. Hell. Everyone knows that being friends and on the same team with Oikawa means no privacy anyway, so what was the big deal. He’s pretty sure Oikawa even knows how many times in a week everyone in the team jacks off. A worrying and terrifying fact to know.  

“If that’s so, Yahaba-chan,” Oikawa moves to kneel in front of Yahaba, knees barely touching each other. They’re sitting face to face now and Oikawa stares dead into Yahaba’s eyes and places a firm grasp on Yahaba’s shoulder. “Kiss me.”

A row of _“what the fuck”_ came out from both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. Kunimi who didn’t care less about what was going on looks up from his lap and at the two senpais, Kindaichi has his hands covering his mouth and Matsukawa swears he can hear Kindaichi’s muffled screaming. Yahaba felt like his soul has left his body and he’s nothing more than an empty shell in front of the great Oikawa-san.

“U-um,” Yahaba stutters, half hoping that Oikawa is just playing some kind of joke on him. But the look in the captain’s eyes weren’t even close to joking around.

“Shittykawa, don’t pull this shit on your juniors!” If it was acceptable, Iwaizumi wanted to pelt the box of cherries at Oikawa’s big head.

“What? I just want to know how good of a kisser Yahaba-chan really is.” His face turns into an apologetic and sulky expression. Iwaizumi felt more disgusted for this childhood friend of his rather than sorry and he was supposed to be the captain of this team.

“I don’t think Hanamaki-san is breathing, Oikawa-san” Watari is more concerned about Hanamaki’s face that’s turning as white as a sheet of paper rather than at Yahaba who just got publicly hit on by Oikawa Tooru.  

“What? it’s obvious that I’m the only one that’s qualified enough to know if someone’s a good kisser or not.” Oikawa asserted, acting all high and mighty with his head held up high and hand not letting go of his death grip on Yahaba’s shoulder despite the younger setter trembling in fear and embarrassment. “Like you have anything to compare with, Iwa-chan. You’re basically a virgin.”  

The box of cherries comes flying at Oikawa’s head and coach Mizoguchi yells at the regulars for causing a huge ruckus and mess inside of the gym.

\--

“So Oikawa-san,” Yahaba comes over to Oikawa who’s busy overlooking the team members who were practicing their serves. “What is your hidden talent?”

“Hm,” Oikawa places a finger over his lips. His tone sounding like he’s thinking very hard about this apparent hidden talent of his. “How curious are you exactly, Yahaba-chan?”

“Just a little bit. Not that much to make me think about it all day long.”

“Who taught you to rebel against me, Yahaba-chan?” Oikawa sheds a fake tear. His heart is in disbelief that even his cute little reserve setter can now act mean like Iwaizumi. Oikawa is definitely sure Iwaizumi taught Yahaba to be like this. “This isn’t how I raised you.”

Yahaba felt like turning around and going back to join the rest of the second years and leave Oikawa in his dramatic sorrows over him being a son who rebelled against his mother. But before he got the chance to escape, Oikawa tugs Yahaba by his collar and yanks him in closer, whispering into his ear.

“My talent-- is making Iwaizumi mad,” Oikawa chuckles and Yahaba is baffled between being amazed at how Oikawa is daring enough to tease Iwaizumi despite the hundreds of “I’ll knock you out” threats which could potentially end up in a bloodbath right in the gym or being amazed at how stupid his senpai really is.  

“Ah yes. I guess _you_ are the only one who can do that, Oikawa-san.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "So I tried to tie a knot in a cherry stem," Oikawa coughs while rubbing his hand at his throat. Iwaizumi notices something different, like Oikawa's voice was somehow more rough and raspy, like he just swallowed a handful of pebbles. 
> 
> "How'd that go?" Iwaizumi asks, continuing to wash the cherry juice stains off his hands and watching OIkawa from the mirror in front of him.
> 
> "I almost _died_ Iwa-chan, the stem got stuck in my throat and Kindaichi had to give me a heimlich maneuver."


End file.
